blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakate the Northern-Nile
Nakate the Northern-Nile is a mercenary who becomes entangled in the Death Conflict. She is featured in BlazBlue Chaos Aggressor. Information Nakate Kyaku was only nine years old when the Fall of Kisaragi's Comet occurred, ruining the world in the process. Being in the care of her brother, Maragi, ever since, she lived peacefully enough at the start of the barbarism that took place. However, it didn't last long as times became more and more desperate. Her brother, one of many scavengers during the barbarism, was, at a time, unable to obtain anything for her and himself. He needed help and she was the only one he had. She joined in the robbing and pillaging, benefiting at the price of others' lives. She felt that, with everything the two of them did to survive, if she didn't seem happy about it, it would've been all in vain. So, she decided to pretend to her brother, and herself, that she enjoyed this lifestyle of kill or be killed, that she was better than everyone around her. After a while of this life of taking, almost as a defensive reaction, she began to believe in her own grandeur and opinion of self-worth. During the Hanged Man Conflict, the scavengers who had thrived before were systematically being wiped out. Nakate and Maragi were two of the only few who survived. Nakate switched careers per se, becoming one of many emerging mercenaries for hire. After the victor of the conflict was decided, the efforts of the Caldus Spaera Armatura's reconstruction needed to clear away the barbarism from the land. Mercenaries were used for this task, which Nakate was a part of. During one of these job given to him by the Armatura, Maragi obtained two strange weapons that were named Winged Strife: Fire-Starter and Winged Strife: Water-Stream. Maragi kept Fire-Starter, while Nakate took Water-Stream for herself. She learned that it gave her control over the water it produced from its tip, sequentially using it in the future. She gained the name of the Northern-Nile, due to one particular assignment given to her by Armatura. Chaos Aggressor Personality Nakate is a crass individual, with nothing holding her from saying whatever she pleases to whoever she pleases, though often someone who has annoyed her in some way. At first glance, she sees herself as superior to other people, giving her the supposed right to do as she wants. Vain and self-absorbed, her measurement of her self-worth is bloated to a degree. However, this is merely on the surface. Appearance Nakate has deep orange eyes and dark blue hair, which reaches to the middle of her back. She has a tall and thin figure. She wears a black headband, which rests along her hairline, with her long hair covering most of it except for when it wraps around the top of her forehead. The left side of her hair is placed against her ear, showing off an ornate earring. Nakate wears a bright blue unbuttoned vest, lightly padded around the shoulder area to act as light armor. Underneath the vest is a sleeveless black dress that separates at the lower waist into two pieces of rectangular cloth at the front and back, leaving her legs out in the open. Orange and blue trim crawl along the sides of the cloths, with a blue sigil placed on the front cloth. At her waist is a blue belt with an silver buckle, with small orange gems placed around it. Leaving her biceps exposed, she wears a pair of black arm sleeves, which feed into a pair of blue gloves. Also leaving her thighs exposed, she wears knee-high black boots with blue trim. She carries in her hand, as a kind of walking pole, Winged Strife: Water-Stream. Powers and Abilities Due to Water-Stream's shape as a spear, she taught herself in the effective use of spears and lances. Alongside the experience she has accumulated in her roles as a scavenger and a mercenary, she's able to hold herself in any situation she finds herself in. With Water-Stream, she's able to use the water produced from its tip as a weapon, creating various shapes capable of holding their form. She uses it to either enhance the weapon or as a projectile. Musical Themes Trivia Navigation Category:A-tier Character Category:Neutral